iNeed an excuse
by RedRoseRebel
Summary: One-shot. When Carly wants to know if Freddie's still in love, what will he say? Set during iQuit, with a little help from the previews and a leaked script page. Seddie, of course!


**I'm back! First off, I want to thank all my wonderful/brilliant/sweet/cool/extraordinary reviewers from my last iCarly fic, iCare. I expected a few reviews, but 15 in one day?! Even more after that? Not in my wildest dreams! So, I can't thank you enough. Reviews always make my day.**

**About this fic: just a small one-shot. I was watching the previews for iQuit, thinking about iCarly a bit, wondering what would happen in the episode... and then, suddenly, *click!*, I had this idea. It would be awesome if it actually happened in the episode, seeing as some parts of this fic were taken from a script page Dan Schneider posted online a while ago. But somehow I can imagine Dan ending that part by letting Spencer or Sam interrupt, thus leaving us all in the dark again, haha. At least the suspension remains, right? Also, I know this fic has a horrible title. My inspiration was gone the moment I finished typing the story. Anyway, have fun reading!**

**Summary: One-shot. When Carly wants to know if Freddie's still in love, what will he say? Set during iQuit, with a little help from the previews and a leaked script page.**

**Disclaimer: I truly, absolutely, definitely, own nothing about the caracters or the show. I only own this plot. ;)**

* * *

"I have as much of a right to Freddie as you!" Sam yells, while pulling me roughly towards her. I would collapse right into her, if it weren't for the fact that she stopped me with her hands before either of us got hurt. Carly pulls me back again. When did I turn into a rag doll?

"You do not! Freddie loves me!"

Oh dear Gosh, this cannot be happening. Sam looks rather annoyed, rolling her eyes. I remain silent.

"Freddie?" Carly asks. True, I would've admitted that I love her instantly, had she asked me two years ago.

"I... I…" I need an excuse.

"Come on, Freddie. Are you in love?" Carly asks again, flashing me her sweetest smile.

I look at Sam. I look at Carly. I look down. An excuse!

"Oh, look, a freckle on my wrist!" I say, holding my arm up a little so they can see. As soon as they're looking at my wrist in confusion, I make a run for it.

Two minutes later, I get a text from Carly.

_Be at my house after school._

I can't just ignore her, can I?

-x-

A few hours later I find myself at the Shay's apartment. Carly and I are sitting at the kitchen table, while I'm avoiding her gaze as much as possible.

"Freddie…" she starts. I know what's she's going to say. I know how she's going to try to make me be friends with her, and not with Sam. But she can't. She can't make me do that. Sam was right, she has as much of a right to me as Carly does.

"Can we just not talk about it?" It's worth a shot.

"No, we _can't _just not talk about it." Yeah, I kind of expected that. Change of tactics.

"But my mom's waiting for me to-,"

"I don't care," Carly interrupts, "Are you in love?" That was something I _didn't_ expect. I look at her, terrified. She can't make me answer. My eyes dart over the kitchen table. Another excuse.

"So… what was in that chicken pot pie? I mean, I know _chicken_ obviously, but what other-,"

"Are you in love or not?" I guess that didn't work either. Should I admit it? Well, it's time I tell her, anyway.

"Yes." I simply say.

Carly sighs. "But you _promised_. You said you wouldn't fall in love with me as long as-," Ah, now I can interrupt _her_. Insert the big surprise right about… here.

"I didn't say I was in love with _you_."

She looks at me, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I just admitted that I'm in love, not that I'm in love with you." I explain. As I watch the realization sink in, I can almost see the little machines in her head whirring, trying to make sense of it all. She's looking over the kitchen table with unseeing eyes.

"Then who are you in love with?" she mumbles, still staring straight ahead.

"I'm not saying."

Her gaze immediately switches to me. It holds some kind of panic and determination.

"Why not?!"

"I think you might kill me." Honestly, that's no joke.

"No secrets anymore, right? Freddie, as your best friend I have a right to know." Carly says. I _did_ promise her I'd tell her everything.

"Okay." I sigh, defeated.

"Who is it?"

"It's Sam." Oh no, I'm a dead man. If it's not Carly who kills me, it'll be Sam later. I can see the shock spreading over her face, but only for a few seconds.

"I knew it!" she exclaims. At least that explains the panic from before. Carly's afraid I'll be friends with Sam instead of her.

"Carls, you're still my best friend. I'm not going to choose Sam over you in this fight of yours."

Her face relaxes a little. "You won't?"

"No. I think this argument between you guys has been going on long enough. You'll be friends with Sam again next week, you'll see." I smile.

Carly scowls at me. "Yeah, sure."

I stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Carly." I say, before turning around and making my way to the door. Just as I'm about to close the door behind me, Carly calls me back.

"Hey, Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know, the sooner this fight is over, the sooner I can tell Sam you're in love with her!"

Oh dear Gosh.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews would be very much appreciated.** **There might've been some spelling mistakes, but hey, it's almost 2 AM here in Holland. ;) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
